


Очень странное место

by Neitent



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, American McGee's Alice, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В подарок Ledi-Alucard странный фик про странное место. Чулочки, грибочки, Алиски и порно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень странное место

Они падали – па-да-ли! – в кроличью нору. Помахали антиподам: мрачным, суровым, перевернутым – затрясли клюками старухи, твердо висящие на запутавшихся корнях и корешках, сдержанно ругнулись мужчины в черных цилиндрах и черных штанах – из-под задравшейся штанины показались зеленые носки.

В полете отстала Булка – задержалась надолго у полочек с апельсиновым вареньем и домашним вином в огромных бутылках.

Скри-и-ип! 

На пружинистом матрасе, застрявшем в тех же корнях, подпрыгнула сонная Сакура, да там и осталась – с Шаораном в обнимку. Дальше летели они с Фаем одни. И падали, падали, падали в глубокую нору. Кроличью – вот и белый кролик при часах и перчатках их обогнал. И тут же, за ним – какая-то девица в полосатых чулках. Интересно, вообще-то: ее пышные кружевные юбки поднялись куполом, ей бы падать помедленнее – но и она оставила их позади.

Шу-у-рх! Ай!

Нора кончалась где-то совсем рядом. Курогане сгреб Фая за пояс и, чуть сместившись, оттолкнулся ногой о стену. И еще раз за разом, пока наконец не удалось поймать толстую ветку и на нее же и усесться. Рядом устроился широко улыбающийся Фай. Огляделся – сверху больше ничего не валилось, а вот внизу лежала гора листьев, веток и хвороста, а девица – она на карачках выбиралась оттуда и тоже поглядывала наверх. 

– На счет "три"? – негромко спросил Фай, когда та скрылась в длинном коридоре.

Курогане кивнул и спрыгнул, не дожидаясь начала отсчета. Одновременно прыгнул и Фай. Он что, считать не собирался даже? И магия у него бесполезная – расшиблись бы в лепешку, если бы не его, курогановские, умения и тренировки.

...А листья оказались мягкими. Может, и ничего страшного. Быстро-быстро он выбрался из кучи – часто тут люди валятся? – и, оглядываясь, пошел вперед по подземелью. Фай не отставал.

Они попали в странное, очень странное место. Лампы свисали с тяжелых сводов длинного-длинного коридора. И везде были двери, дверцы, дверки и даже ворота как в настоящем королевском дворце. Курогане было сунулся к одной, но Фай втянул носом воздух и тихо шепнул: «Не ходи». Кто их, этих магов, разберет, но то, как пыхнули ярким голубым светом глаза Фая, Курогане не понравилось совсем, и он отошел подальше.

Но куда подевалась эта, в полосатых чулках? В какую-то из дверей сунулась, нет? В смутном свете впереди коридор, кажется, загибался в сторону.

В отдалении зажурчала вода. Ручей? Даже река. Целый поток хлынул на них из-за поворота, и Курогане едва успел уцепиться за лампу, пока их не смыло. Хорошо, что течение быстро ослабло, и сносить перестало, но и вода не спадала. 

– Плывем? – предложил Курогане.

Смысл – торчать посреди реки? Да и вода – соленая вода – сначала теплая, начала постепенно остывать.

Фай с сожалением глянул на свой плащ, расстегнул брошь и поплыл вперед по коридору. Легко поплыл, дельфином уходя под воду, касаясь руками пола и стен. Курогане бы не рискнул – мечи и тяжелые ботинки ощутимо тянули ко дну. Он двигался мощно и экономно, сосредоточившись на широких гребках, но даже так движение давалось тяжело, все равно тяжело.

А за поворотом оказалось огромное, широкое и круглое озеро. Наверное, бывший зал. В паре метров под водой покачивались на цепях светильники, свечи чадили в воду смолистым дымом, но продолжали освещать дно зеленоватым светом. С потолка свисал круглый хрустальный столик, и под ним дрейфовала закупоренная бутыль.

– "Выпей меня", – прочитал вслух подплывший Фай. Он вытолкнул себя из воды и поставил бутылку на столик, и та встала, словно прилипла. – Посмотрим, посмотрим.

Поначалу в центре зала течение почти не ощущалось. Но это поначалу… Вокруг них набирал силу водоворот и, кажется...

– Эй, Курогане. Вода же поднимается, да?

Поднималась. В самом деле – поднималась. Как только удалость дотянуться, Курогане вцепился в столик.

– Пить хочешь? – буднично спросил его Фай.

Разумеется. Пить он хочет! Рявкнуть в ответ он хочет, вот только вода уже заливала рот. Их бы давно уже затянул водоворот, не вцепись они в столик под потолком. Казалось, прозрачным краям пора бы уже расколоться, но нет, пока держали, все еще держали. Только сил уже не хватало: воронка в центре водоворота набирала сил, утягивала вниз. Если разжать руки – точно швырнет о дно, протащит по потолку зала.

Перед Курогане маячила треклятая бутылка – уже ни на что не надеясь, он перехватил столик покрепче, с трудом дотянулся до нее, зубами выдернул пробку и от всей души глотнул. Это Фай на что-то там намекает, как будто кто-то, кроме него, в этих магических штуках разбирается. По виду – так нормальная выпивка, а не какой-то там яд и колдовство, да и не стал бы Фай предлагать яду выпить.

На вкус пойло оказалось сладкой гадостью, вроде той, что обожала его принцесса. Вишневый пирог, ананас, почему-то жареная на вертеле индюшка и еще не пойми что, сладкое и несладкое вместе, на масле к тому же.

– Дрянь! – он прополоскал рот соленой водой, так и лезущей в рот, и... Да, точно, с телом было что-то не то. Столик вдруг стал казаться крохотным и пришлось его отпустить. Перед тем, как упасть в бездну, он поймал удивленный взгляд Фая. Файчика, ростом ему едва по пояс. По колено. Даже мельче.

Ноги уверенно встали на потолок глубоко внизу, и тогда уставший Фай спрыгнул вниз и приземлился Курогане на грудь, сполз по доспехам ниже аккурат на член, обнял его всем телом и, не отпуская, удивленно огляделся по сторонам.

И прижался еще крепче: внизу словно бы открылся люк, и вся вода разом устремилась туда. Курогане быстро прикрыл пах рукой: не хватало еще, чтобы Фая смыло.

Когда вода совсем спала, Курогане неловко уселся в ставшем слишком тесным зале. По крайней мере, он больше не рос, им вроде бы ничего не грозило, а Фай отдышался, откашлялся и уже возился вовсю. Приятно, тепло. Маленький такой. Даже трогать было страшновато, сломает еще случайно.

Позвал шепотом:

– Уменьшить сможешь?

Фай, не слезая, покачал головой и огляделся по сторонам. Зато не пялился жалостливо и не отводил взгляд. Такое бы бесило и, да, значило бы, что ничего не исправить. Ну а так – ничего непоправимого.

А Фай что-то заметил и, поднявшись на ноги, подбежал к другому концу зала. 

– Во-о-он там, видишь? К потолку прилипло, подсади! – скомандовал он.

Курогане пожал плечами и положил руку, чтобы Фай на нее встал. Отдохнуть не получилось. Войдя во вкус, Фай велел прокатить его вокруг зала, задерживаясь у каждой двери – даже у крошечной, будто игрушечной. Но это ладно. От одной из дверей Фай отшатнулся так, что его даже пришлось ловить. Наконец кивнул и крикнул:

– Дай что-нибудь, чтобы мы залезть потом смогли!

Фай возился с бечевкой, превратившейся в канат, а Курогане, заскучав, разглядывал так напугавшую Фая дверь. Интересно, что там такое прячется? Проверять он не полезет – не дурак. Но знать, что опасно и чего ждать, нужно.

Он спросил было, но Фай оборвал его непривычно резко:

– Не думай об этом!

Ерунда какая! Потом все равно спросит, но за дверью приглядывать будет сейчас. Дрянь всякая полезет еще, точно надо быть наготове.

Фай велел его спустить и протянул Курогане какую-то крошечную размокшую коробочку.

– Давай-ка я сам. Надо аккуратно, чтобы ты не исчез. Ешь давай.

Крошечные ручки протягивали ему невесомые крошки, он их аккуратно слизывал – и понемногу уменьшался. Если потом Фай хоть заикнется про собачек и облизывание – получит по шее. Но сейчас Курогане аккуратно касался языком невидимых кусочков скучного пирога, заодно вылизывал и так сырого насквозь и соленого Фая, который только смеялся и отмахивался. Вылизывать Фая ему нравилось, а когда еще получится облизать его с ног до головы по-настоящему? 

С ног до головы – охватить одним движением – целоваться с ним до потери памяти, сыро, жадно, солено и восхитительно. Подгребая его под себя и впиваясь в шею.

– Дурной песик, – засмеялся под ним Фай.

И тут же получил несильно кулаком по голове:

– Балда!

Скрипнула дверца сверху, и Фай тут же столкнул Курогане с себя, вскочил на ноги и обеспокоенно глянул наверх:

– Ты что наделал? Знаешь ведь, когда я говорю серьезно! 

Из приоткрывшейся двери выбралась еще одна девица. Вроде бы не та, которая из норы, просто похожая до ужаса, будто бы постарше и чулки на ней были почти такие же, в широкую серую полоску. Точно, постарше. Ботинки одела что надо – с металлическими носами, с такими в любую драку не стыдно. Тощая, да еще и с тесаком в руках. «Что ты наделал»? Действительно, что? Не шумели вроде бы, а что он вымахал тогда – так не его вина.

Девка казалось чуть прозрачной. Призрак? Не удивительно, что такая страхолюдина. Не удивительно, что она по потолку вверх ногами ходит.

Фай встал между ним и призраком:

– Не думай о ней! Совсем! Я тебе что говорил? Знаю таких, от мыслей сильнее становятся.

Да как это, не думать по приказу? Он смог бы, но только если сосредоточиться, отвлечься. Отвлечься от опасности, которая прямо под носом?

Девица-призрак повернулась лицом. И медленно побрела к ним, схватив себя за локоть, будто бы ей стало как-то неуютно и страшно. Это ей-то неуютно? Когда с ножа кровища капает прямо на пол!

Плохо, очень плохо.

Фай потащил его за собой:

– Песику не сторожить надо, а ноги делать. И быстро, пока она сил не набралась!

Курогане послушался. Когда Фай так серьезно говорил, слушаться его как-то хотелось. А вот спорить – не очень.

Веревка-канат не уменьшилась, и лезть пришлось по толстым и грубым неудобным веревкам. И уж больно отчетливо сзади чувствовалось присутствие сумасшедшей. Фай, безнадежно фальшивя, затянул глупую песню, которую Курогане возненавидел, едва только услышал в одном из миров. Но отделаться от нее не мог долго. И эта дрянь ужасно отвлекала!

Дверь за ними захлопнулась, но громче Фая снаружи монотонно бубнила девица, долбя ножом в дверь:

– Раз-два, раз-два! Горит трава,

Взы-взы – стрижает меч,

Ува! Ува! И голова...

Раз-два, раз...

Что-то она недоговаривала, стих обрывался на середине строки и снова шел по кругу, снова и снова, как в заевшей музыкальной шкатулке, а нож – раз-два! – выбивал щепки и то и дело застревал в щелях между досками.

Фай о чем-то задумался, довольно кивнул своим мыслям и быстро зашептал, притянув Курогане к себе, нос к носу:

– Побежали, глупый песик! Ты сегодня много думаешь. Я мокрый насквозь и мне холодно!

А потом оттолкнул Курогане, как следует шлепнул его по заду и действительно побежал. А еще обернулся и глянул так, что крышу сорвало – и осталось только бежать следом, перескакивая корни и огибая здоровые, в рост, грибы. Фай легко сводил с ума один словом, взглядом, дразнил жестом, походкой. Бежал он легко, быстро, наслаждаясь движением и погоней. Соблазнял. Сейчас он будто даже пах иначе: пряно, терпко. Такого себя Фай больше не показывал никому, и от одного этого его хотелось завалить еще сильнее. 

И он все не поддавался Курогане, не сдавался. С шумом они пролетели мимо огромной синей гусеницы с кальяном (курила она какую-то вонючую дрянь) и свернули в чащу плотных грибов, светящихся ядовито-фиолетовым и зеленым. Там наконец Фая удалось прижать к прохладному стволу, а тот только довольно потянулся и обхватил Курогане ногами. Улыбнулся во весь рот:

– Поймал!

Курогане сильнее стиснул его в объятиях: мое, поймал. И прижался зубами к шее. Фай был весь мокрый, соленый и уже пах как надо. Нужно будет непременно облизать его снова. Не сейчас.

Он вздернул Фая вверх, рванул застежку на одежде – с хитрыми иномирскими пряжками и ремешками Курогане давно уже справлялся не глядя. И, подхватив под ягодицы, поднял на руки. Фай ластился, терся об него, звал. Напрашивался на то, чтобы его просто трахнули. Сейчас же. А почему нет? Курогане стиснул задницу Фаю – и усадил его на ближайший гриб, устроился между ног, целуя жадно и голодно. Как же давно этого не было, как же ему этого не хватало!

Пальцы легли Курогане на голую спину – когда успели раздеть? – и он не выдержал, судорожно развернул Фая, нагнул его к скользкой шляпке гриба.

– Курогане, ты что творишь? Холодно же-а-а! – взвыл Фай.

Отчего-то он, выросший в ледяной стране под холодными ветрами, замечал малейший сквозняк и старался жить исключительно в тепле.

– Согреем, – выдохнул Курогане ему в спину. Не удержался, укусил за ягодицу, где уже краснел след его ладони.

Когда еще получится так, без мелких за соседней дверью, без отчаянного кусания подушек и запястий, попыток соблюсти приличия?

Фай шумно дышал, постанывал, но пока еще себя контролировал.

Смазка! С их жизнью выбирать не приходилось, и слюной обходились, но... Его отвлек негромкий кашель. Перед ним стояла на задних лапах мышь с мечом в руках.

– Простите, вы, кажется, не Алиса?

Фай под ним сдавленно выдохнул:

– Точно нет.

– А Алису вы не видели? Нашу Алису... Нет? Очень жаль, – погрустневшая мышь собралась было уходить, но Курогане позвал:

– Эй, Мышь!

– Я Соня! – возмутилась та.

– Мышь, так где тут смазки взять?

Фай, кажется, подавился воздухом и абсолютно точно заржал.

Мышь-Соня махнула рукой и кивнула на гриб:

– Погладь три раза ножку вверх и пять вниз, что-нибудь да получится.

И ушла, сокрушенно покачивая головой.

Курогане, еще раз шлепнув Фая по заду – отличнейший выходил звук! – присел возле их гриба на корточки.

– Три вниз, пять вверх, – повторил он, наглаживая толстую ножку. Похабнейшие действия. Фай сверху удивленно присвистнул, а Курогане за шиворот упала густая капля плотной слизи. Надо же, сработало. Сумасшедший мир.

Шляпка была в слизи вся, сочилась и истекала ею. Курогане понюхал, лизнул – ядовитый или нет, но хоть не жжется и пахнет лесом – прохладой и свежестью. Мыши он не доверял – с чего бы? – но и травить их ей резона не было. Важнее то, что Фай заскучал. След руки на ягодице начал расходиться, и это тоже казалось неправильным.

Погладив шляпку гриба (кажется, тот задрожал от прикосновения), Курогане собрал в ладонь смазку и торопливо провел между ягодиц. Да, то, что надо. Фай подавался навстречу торопливой ласке, а хотелось все больше и скорее.

Уже втрахивая Фая в скользкий гриб в коротком проблеске сознания Курогане увидел, как тот, привыкший грызть подушку, чтобы заглушить звуки, впивается зубами в шляпку. Он потянул Фая за плечо вверх:

– Не вздумай! Уменьшишься еще от этих грибов, я же тебя порву.

Взгляд у Фая плыл, ни единой мысли, слова доходили с трудом. Все в таком же гибком полуобороте он закусил губу и нарочно сжался сильнее на Курогане, что тот даже замер от ощущения.

А потом двинулся еще резче, и Фай даже заскулил в голос, начал подвывать в такт движениям. И одного этого голоса хватило, чтобы выдержка Курогане закончилась и он, громко выдохнув, завалился сверху, чувствуя, как подрагивает и успокаивается под ним Фай.

...Гриб как губка впитывал их сперму. Странное, очень странное место.


End file.
